O, Sweet Revenge
by Wolf-Fairy
Summary: Otto and Kiki create a brain switching machine. Things will start to go out of control and Kiki will soon realize that her revenge plan on a certain bigger sister wasn't exactly thought all the way through. No flames please! COMPLETED!
1. Sisters Bickering

**Hi everyone! Here's a fic I made with my sister. We both thought of the idea. She let me use her OC Kiki who is Katara's little sister. She is very energetic and is a mechanic just like Otto, who she happens to like. She has light green fur and pink eyes. Just like her older sister she uses magic too.**

**Katara: **Awww...your getting along with your sister.

**Me: **Yeah for once. Anyway I don't own the Hyperforce. I only own Katara and my sister owns Kiki.

**Kiki: **On with the story!

**

* * *

**

Katara was in her room listening to her Mp3 player, trying to relax after being Nova's punching bag..I mean sparing partner for the day. She also was working with Gibson in his lab assisting him with a few experiments, mixing chemicals and taking notes on it. Her room was the only place she knew that she could be alone. She was laying on her bed with her eyes closed enjoying the music.

Otto and Kiki were working in Otto's room building something 'Top Secret'. They giggled every once in a while when they were working on it. They couldn't wait till they were done built the machine. After a while Kiki decided to take a break and see what her sister Katara was up to.

"Hey Otto. I'm going to take a break, okay?"

Otto just smiled. "No problem. I'll work on the finishing touches by myself."

Kiki smiled and gave hugged Otto. "Kay. See you later." she said then leaving Otto's room. Kiki didn't have to walk far to get to Katara's room. Her room was right across from Chiro's. When she made it to her room instead of being polite and knocking on her door she just barged right in.

"Oh, Katara!" she sang as she opened Katara's door and entered the room.

Katara broke out of her peaceful state and turned off her Mp3 player. "What do you want Kiki? Can't you see I'm trying to relax here!" she stated as she sat up from her bed to face her.

"No, not really. Anyway I just came here wondering if you'd play with me." said Kiki.

"Well I don't want to right now. I'm trying to relax right now." Katara said laying back down on her bed and turning on her Mp3 again. "Now please leave me alone. Whatever silly little game you want to play it will have to wait."

"Why are you such a meanie to me Kat?" Kiki pouted.

An anime vein popped on the side of Katara's forehead. She once again turned off her Mp3 and sat back up. "I'm not a meanie Kiki. You just never let me have time to myself. You always barge into my room hoping I'll play one of your childish games with you or look at one of your useless inventions. You just drive me crazy!"

"Well your just like Gibson, you never even use the stuff we make for you two!" Kiki shouted "Your just a meanie, meanie, meanie." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Well if any of that stuff was useful we would probably use it!" Katara shouted with the anime vein slowly getting bigger by her getting more annoyed by the second. "You annoying little monkey!"

"They're not all useless!" Kiki shouted. "And who are you calling annoying you big meanie!"

Chiro was walking to his room to watch some t.v. for a bit. Before he entered his room he heard screaming coming out of Katara's room. He ran over to her room to see Katara shouting at Kiki.

"Stop calling me a meanie!" Katara shouted grabbing Kiki's fur and holding her now getting really frustrated at her.

"All right girls break it up!" Chiro shouted pulling Katara off of Kiki. "Kat, calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Katara obeyed her leader and started to calm down. "Well Kiki came into my room without even asking and started bugging me." She started to get upset having to bring up the topic again. "She always does this!" she said shouting again.

"I wasn't bugging her, she's just being a big fat meanie like always." said Kiki sticking her tonuge out at Katara.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Katara shouted trying to lunge an attack on Kiki. Luckily Chiro was keeping a firm grip on Katara so she couldn't attack.

"Calm down Katara!" Chiro shouted holding her back. "Your letting your temper get the better of you again! Look Kiki why don't you just leave your sister alone to blow off some steam." After Katara started to calm down again he then released her from his grip.

"Okay then." Kiki said having a sad look on her face. She then left her room and headed back to Otto's room to see he finished their 'Top Secret' invention. She entered the room to see him still working on it. Otto looked up to see Kiki looking upset.

"I take it she didn't want to play with you?" Otto asked.

Kiki walked over and sat next to him. "No she didn't. We got into a fight again."

"Well cheer up Kiki, look I put the finishing touches on the brain switching machine see." Otto said holding up the portable machine in his hands. "Now all we need is two guinea pigs to test it for us."

"But we don't have any pet guinea pigs." Kiki said laughing at her little joke. She then started thinking about what to do about finding test subjects to test the machine. "I know I'll be one of the test subjects." She said happily, putting one of the brain switching helmets on her head.

"But then who's going to be the other test subject?" Otto asked.

Kiki thought for a minute. After a few seconds she finally thought of the perfect test subject. A smirk ran across her face. "I know exactly who's going to be the other subject, but I'm going to need your help to make this work."

* * *

**Me:** Well that's it for now.

**Kiki:** Read and review please!

**Katara:** And Cece will update as soon as she can.


	2. Katara's Freak Out and Kiki's Happiness

Kiki and Otto waited until its was nighttime and they both snuck out of there rooms. Kiki thought the other test subject should be none other than her older sister Katara. Two reasons...one to test if the machine works and two cause it was a fun way to get back at her older sister. The fight may not have been a good reason to get back at her, but it was a reason to mess with Katara. They turned the lights on their helmets and quietly opened the door to see Katara sleeping. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Kat's really gonna get mad at you when she wakes up tommorow." Otto said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sure. Besides when has there been a day when Kat hasn't been mad at me for something." Kiki said putting one of the brain switching helmets on Katara's head.

"And your sure Kat's not going to wake up?" Otto asked putting starting up the brain switching machine.

"Yeah she's a very heavy sleeper." Kiki said putting on the other helmet.

Few seconds after she said that Katara started to snore a bit. A anime sweat drop slid on the side of Kiki's head. "And also a heavy snorer." she sat next to Katara on the other side of the bed.

Otto then pressed the button that started the brain switching process and a laser was shot at Kiki and Katara. Luckily the laser was harmless so it didn't hurt Katara and wake her up. After a few minutes Otto turned off the laser. Kiki's body was now laying helplessly on Katara's bed.

"Did it work?" Otto asked worried that it might of hurt Katara and Kiki. He then saw Katara's body now getting up from the bed. "Kiki, is that you?"

"Yep it's me. The machine worked like a charm." Kiki said now in Katara's body.

"Sweet! I'm going to get your sister into your room so no one asks why your body is in her room." Otto said carefully holding Katara bridal style. "Thanks again for testing the machine." he whispered forgetting to be quiet.

"No problem." Kiki smiled. "Thanks for helping me with my little get back prank."

"No prob. Good night Kiki...I mean "Katara"." Otto said winking at her then walking out of the room with Katara.

The next morning Katara slowly got up from bed and started stretching her arms. 'Ah that was a good night sleep. I feel so much better now after yesterday.' she thought. She let out a little yawn and dragged herself to the mirror. She opened her eyes to see something different. Way different. 'What the? Green Fur?' she started touching the fur on her face. She then stared into the mirror looking into her own eyes. 'Obviously my little sister snuck into my room and dyed my fur a different color in my sleep. But wait how come I have pink eyes then?' She finally realized what happened. 'I'm in Kiki's body!!!' She started to scream as loud as she could which everyone was able to hear in the Super Robot.

"Right on time." Kiki said as she got out of bed.

"Katara!" Chiro shouted outside the room. "Your sister is in trouble! We have to go check it out!"

"I'm coming Chiro!" Kiki shouted. She opened the door to see Otto waiting for her.

"Did Chiro go on ahead?" she asked.

"Yeah he ran to your room with Gibson to check on you." Otto said walking with Kiki to her room.

"That's what they think. Man this is going to be so much fun." Kiki said cheering as she and Otto entered the room.

"Kiki, what's wrong? We heard you scream." Chiro asked with a worried look on his face.

Katara looked to see Kiki in her body. Her sister just smiled and waved at her. Katara started to get angry that flames appeared behind her and her eyes started to glow. "YOU!! You did this!" she shouted pointing at Kiki.

"What are you talking about?" Chiro asked.

"Kiki, she must of made a brain switching machine and switched bodies with me in my sleep." Katara said to herself aloud.

"But your Kiki. So why are you talking to yourself?" Gibson asked.

"No guys it's me Katara! That's Kiki!"

Everyone turned to face Kiki. "I seriously have no idea what you what your talking about Kiki. Your obviously just crying out for attention." she said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah you might just be playing mind games with us. After all Kat didn't hang out with you yesterday, remember?" Chiro stated.

"I'M NOT PLAYING MIND GAMES!!! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!!!" Katara shouted starting to get really frustrated.

"What is going on here and what's with all the yelling?" Nova asked as she, Sprx, and Antauri entered the room.

"Kiki said something about switching brains with Katara." Otto said playing along. He and Kiki are still trying to hold back their laughter.

When Katara saw Antuari she ran up to him. "Antauri! Your the monkey of reason. I'm sure you can tell everyone that's in me Katara in Kiki's body, right?"

Antauri just closed his eyes. "I'm not sure. I don't really sense anything unusual with the power primate." He stated.

"See like I said before just a cry for attention." Kiki stated putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't belive this is happening. She used me as a test subject for her stupid machine." Katara mumbled to herself.

"Well now that's over and done with let's go to the command room. I feel like playing some video games to get my mind off of all this." Chiro said leaving the room.

"Wait up Chiro. I'll play with you." Sprx said following Chiro.

"Me too. I'm in the mood to whoop Sprx's tail at some video games." Nova said walking out of the room as well with Antauri right behind her.

"Gibson, you believe me right?" Katara asked.

"To be honest, I don't know what to believe. I mean if you walk like her and talk like her you must be Kiki." Gibson said with a confused expression on his face. He then left the room and headed to the command room as well.

Otto and Kiki watched all of them leave and they shut the door behind them. They looked at each other then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"That was awesome! I never knew this would go so well." Kiki said still laughing.

"You were right Kiki. This is funny." Otto said laughing.

"Ha Ha, I'm happy you two find this so amusing." Katara said crossing her arms over. "Now that you got your little joke out of the way, would there be any chance that I can, well I don't know...RETURN BACK INTO MY OWN BODY!!!!"

"No way! This is too funny! Way better than any game I was planning on playing with you before." Kiki said as she stopped laughing. Otto stopped soon after.

"Well then if you won't let me return in my own body then I'll..." Katara didn't bother to finish her sentence. Having no clue what to do she gave up thinking a way. She just sighed. "I guess I'll see how it's like in your body. They all think you've gone crazy anyway, except Otto who was obviously in on your little revenge scheme seeing that he didn't leave the room when everyone else did. Maybe being you won't totally kill me."

"Doesn't matter if they think I'm crazy. It's just funny to see you suffer like this. So now if we are finished with this little chat I would like to go into your room and raid through your stuff. Well I guess you can say it's my stuff now." Kiki said laughing then running out of her room.

Katara then turned and glared at Otto which made him feel a little uncomfortable. "For the record it was her idea not mine." he said then quickly bolted out of the room thinking he might get attacked by her. He went to the command room hoping he'd be safe with everyone else around.

"Fine then." Katara said. "I can handle being Kiki. No problem." her eye started to twitch having to say that. She didn't want to be her little sister's body. She wanted to be back in her own body. Problem being that she doesn't know how to operate machinery like her little sister can. Since she wasn't going to be back in her own body anytime soon she looked around her sister's room thinking of something to do. She then saw her jackalope antlers that Otto made for her for her birthday hanging up on the wall. She took them and put them on top her head. An idea formed inside her head and she started to laugh. "So sister dearest. You messed with me and used me as a lab rat for your amusement. Well I can easily humliate you and then you'll think twice about switching brains with me."

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 2. I hope I didn't confuse anyone about who's who. Please Read and Review. I would like to get at least 3 reviews before continuing. Even if I don't get any reviews I'll still put up Chapter 3 as soon as I can.  
**


	3. Pretty like a Ballerina

The Hyperforce were all in the command room. Chiro, Sprx, Otto, and Nova were playing video games, Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was sitting in his bubble chair catching up on some reading.

Katara walked into the command room hoping her plan will go as planned. "Hey guys I'm sorry about messing with you guys earlier."

"It's no problem. I knew you were just.." Chiro started saying until he turned to look at Katara. "kidding...Uh...Kiki, what are you wearing?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around as well. They were completely speechless. Katara was wearing the jacklope antlers with a ballet outfit and tutu.

"What this? It's just a little outfit I put together."

"So your wearing tights and a tutu." Nova said getting a little weirded out. "I thought you were afraid ballerinas?"

"No you must be mistaking, Nova. I'm not afraid of them, I love them!! Especially the tight clothes that they wear."

Everyone just stayed speechless.

"This isn't good." Otto muttered running out of the room and heading straight to Katara's room.

"Great you scared off Otto." Sprx said trying to stop himself from laughing.

Kiki was currently relaxing in her big sister's room reading her diary. It took her a while to pick the lock off but she eventually got it off. She skimmed through the pages while drinking some soda she got from her sister's mini fridge. "Well this is boring. There isn't a whole lot of exciting info in here. She mostly writes about the dates she's had with Brainstrain."

Otto then entered the room. "Kiki, we have a little bit of a problem!" Otto shouted.

"Look if it's about the other day when I accidentally blew up Gibson's lab trying to make home made silly putty, tell Kat to tell him I'm sorry." Kiki said still reading the diary.

"Well that's exactly why I'm here. It's about your big sister."

"What about her?" She set the diary down and then took a sip of her soda.

"Well how should I put this..Your sister is wearing a ballerina outfit and your jackalope antlers trying to humiliate you in front of everyone." Otto explained in a very calm tone.

Right after she heard that she spit out the soda she was drinking. "WHAT!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?"

"Yep she's even wearing a frilly tutu." Otto said.

Kiki shuddered at what Otto said. "I'm afraid of ballerinas and those skin tight clothes with the tutus. It's too creepy and..."

Suddenly loud laughter echoed throughout the Super Robot.

"Oh no!" Kiki shouted running out of the room and straight to the command room.

"Hey wait for me!" Otto shouted running to the command room.

They entered the command room only to see everyone laughing. Yep, even Antauri and Gibson were laughing. Kiki didn't even notice that Sprx was taping Katara skipping and dancing around the whole room.

"Oh yeah, this is going straight to the Internet." Sprx said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Nova asked as she was trying to catch her breath from laughing so much.

"Yeah but this stuff is gold! When are you ever going to see something like this happen again?"

Kiki just stared at her sister speechless. Who knew she would actually do something like that?

Gibson then walked over to Kiki still laughing. "Katara, you came in just in time. Are you seeing this? Your sister is making like a complete fool of herself." he said.

"Yeah, isn't this a hoot 'big sister'? I'm dressed up as a jackalope ballerina! Aren't I just precious?" Katara asked twirling around in circles.

"Yeah, sure." Kiki said faking a laugh. She then walked over and pulled Katara by her tutu and started to drag her out of the command room, with everyone still laughing. "What the heck were you just doing?"

"Well if you were paying attention at all, I was parading around the command room as a jackalope ballerina."

"Was that supposed to be your stupid attempt to embarrass me just so I can put you back in your body?"

Katara just shrugged her shoulders."Yeah, pretty much."

"And that's the best you can come up with? For one thing I'm creeped out that you used one of my fears like that. I'm also slightly impressed that you would actually go through with something like that. Either way that's not going to make me get you back in your body any quicker."

"Then when are you going to put me back in my body?"

"Whenever I feel ready." Kiki simply stated. Katara just growled and walked away having to go through with the whole thing. Kiki walked back into the command room where everyone except Otto was still laughing. "All right you guys, shows over! So stop laughing and get back to what you were doing before."

"What's up with you? I thought you would like to see your sister do something crazy like this? " Chiro asked.

"Aw it's just typical 'Katty Killjoy' ruining all of the fun. If it's something crazy or cool like this happens she wouldn't approve." Sprx said aiming the camera at Kiki.

'You don't even know the half of it Sparky.' Kiki thought getting irritated about Kat's little show. "I suggest getting that camera out of my face before I throw it out of the robot.

"Ok whatever. I got all the footage I needed anyways." Sprx muttered turning off the camera. He sat back down to play video games with Chiro and Nova again and Antauri went back to meditating.

Gibson grabbed his book from his chair and walked toward Kiki. "So now that Kiki's irrational behavior has passed how about we work on a few lab experiments together." he said happily.

'Oh great. This isn't good. I don't know didily about science, well Kat's learning about it but that's because she's the only one who listens to his lectures on the subject.' Kiki was thinking for too long. 'Uh oh...long pause come on say some thing.' "Uh..sure Gibson that would be great." she said with a half smile on her face. 'Wrong thing to say.' She then walked out of the command room with Gibson and they headed to his lab.

* * *

**Me: **Yay! I got another chapter done! 

**Katara: **He He...I got to embarass Kiki.

**Kiki: **I can't believe you were in a tutu.

**Sprx: **I can't believe I got it all on video!

**Otto: **I can't believe it's not butter! (holds up a up some bread with margarine on it)

**Everyone: **(stares at Otto)

**Otto: **What? I didn't get to say a whole lot in this chapter. (starts eating the bread)

**Me: **Anyway, please read and review. This is my first humor fic. I hope I'm doing alright and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it so far.


	4. More Freak Outs and Roleplaying

'Bored...Bored...So bored.' Kiki thought as she was watching Gibson mixing a few chemicals together. She was lying her head down on the lab table. She wrote nothing in Katara's science notebook. 'I seriously don't know why your interested in this stuff Kat.'

Gibson turned around to see Kiki looking a little tired and weary. "Katara? Are you alright?"

Kiki didn't respond. She didn't even hear Gibson's voice.

"Katara."

Still no response.

"Katara!" he shouted.

Kiki heard him that time and lifted her head up to see what he wanted. "What's up?"

"That's what I should be asking you. Are you alright? Your normally full of questions that you would be asking me right about now." He said with a concerned look on his face.

Kiki let out a small yawn and sat up. "After all the craziness that's happened today I'm just tired is all."

"I understand. Maybe I have something that might cheer you up." Gibson said wrapping his arms around Kiki.

"What are you talking abo-" Kiki got cut off by Gibson's lips touching hers. Kiki's eyes widened and was now feeling really uncomfortable. She pulled back and broke free from his grasp. "What was that for!?!" Kiki shouted.

"I was just trying to make you feel better Katara." Gibson said.

Kiki was starting to freak out now. "Oh look, I think hear my sister calling me." she said taking a few steps back then opening the door. "I should probably see what she wants. Later." she then ran out of the room, screaming.

"Oh dear, was it something I said?" Gibson asked out loud to himself. "Well, maybe I should go talk to her." he then left his lab and went to find Katara.

Katara was in Kiki's room taking off her ballerina outfit that she was wearing earlier. "I can't believe I did that. Well at least I and everyone else got a laugh out of it." She then heard the door open then shut quickly. She turned to see Kiki leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

"Well well well look who it is." Katara said with a smirk on her face. "Finish listening to Gibson's lectures already?"

"No! I ran out of the room because your boyfriend kissed me!" Kiki shouted wiping her mouth with her arm. "I can't believe he took my first kiss away! I wanted Otto to be the first!"

"Well that's kinda the thing about convincing everyone that your me." Katara said taking the jackalope antlers off.

"Wait, so your not mad at me?" Kiki aksed walking over to her.

"No. A little disturbed mind you, but not mad. Now you see, your plan is starting to bite back."

"Yeah whatever." Kiki muttered jumping on to her bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at Kiki's door. "Katara? It's me Gibson. I heard your voice in your sister's room."

Kiki just stared at Katara. "Well aren't you going to answer the door?" Katara asked.

Kiki stopped jumping and sat on her bed. "No. You can and I guess you can tell him."

"I'll try." 'I just hope he believes me this time.' Katara said opening the door. "Hey Gibson."

"Hi Kiki. Is Katara in there?" he asked.

"She's standing right in front of you."

"What do you mean?"

Katara sighed. "I'm Katara in Kiki's body."

"Oh please, not this I've-switched-bodies-with-my-sister nonsense again."

"It's true!" Katara said. "Kiki switched bodies with me. How else would you explain all the weird and crazy stuff that has happened today!"

"Well either way I'd like to see some proof before believing any of it."

Katara thought for a few seconds then she thought of the perfect idea. "You want proof?" She grabbed Gibson's hand. "Then I'll give you proof." she then pressed her lips onto Gibson's.

Gibson was shocked at first, but he soon realized that it was indeed Katara, seeing that she would never turn down a kiss from him before. He recieved the proof he asked for.

"Okay, now I'm officially scared for life." Kiki said sticking her tounge out, having to watch Katara kissing Gibson in her body.

Katara broke away from the kiss. "That enough proof for you?"

Gibson smiled and started to blush madly. "Plenty." he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for not believing you before." He then let go of Katara and she turned to face him. "So you were the one in that tutu, huh?" Gibson asked with a wide smirk on his face.

"Uhh...yeah that was me." Katara said faking a laugh. "But let's put the past behind us shall we?" Katara said pulling him into another hug.

"Kiki, what's going on? I heard you scream." Otto said but then saw Katara hugging Gibson . "So I'm guessing he knows now?" he asked Kiki.

"Yep." Kiki said.

"Now what do we do?"

"I guess we can switch bodies back I mean there's no point in staying like this."

"Okay...do you think you can wait on that little favor?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, ya see, I was in my room fixing some things when Nova was chasing Sprx cause he was flirting with her again. They were running around in my room and since Nova wasn't close enough to stike him with her fists.."

"Don't tell me she grabbed the machine without paying attention and threw it Sprx."

Otto paused for a few seconds. "Well it was funny seeing Sprx getting hit with it."

"So now it's destroyed."

"Which means I'm stuck in your body for even longer?" Katara shouted letting go of Gibson.

"Don't worry sis I'm sure we can fix it." Kiki said afraid that Katara might attack her.

"Now what do we do?" Katara asked.

"I have a suggestion...why don't you two try acting like each other to convince everyone that you are yourselves..well each other.." Gibson said.

"You mean me, act like her? No way!" Katara and Kiki said at the same time.

"Well unless you want to cause more freak outs and cause more humiliation on each other, I suggest trying it." Gibson said crossing his arms.

"Well alright, I'll give it a shot." Katara said. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Hey Katara! Do you want to play? Do ya? Do ya? Huh?" she asked trying to annoy Kiki.

"No, Kiki! Can't you see I'm trying to gather my thoughts. I clearly have no time to hang out with you cause I'm doing something completly and utterly boring right now." Kiki said in a mocking tone.

"Okay..This isn't going to work." Gibson muttered.

"I don't get it. Are they acting like each other or are they insulting each other?" Otto asked getting really confused, watching the girls talk back to each other.

"Perhaps, they should try working this out on their own. I'm heading back to my lab." Gibson said leaving the room.

"Maybe I should fix the brain switching machine then." Otto said leaving the room closing the door on his way out.

"Great now we freaked out the boys and they left." Katara said upset. She sat on Kiki's bed.

"Maybe we should really act like each other for once. It couldn't hurt." Kiki said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I guess until the machine is fixed."

"Who knows it might be fun. We can make it like a game. Like when we use to play make believe." Kiki said wanting to play with Katara since this whole ordeal happened.

"Okay then." Katara said getting up from the bed. "Big sister would you like to play with me?" she said bowing.

"Why of course little sister. I would be happy to." she said getting up from her bed and bowing back. After Kiki said that they both started laughing. Kiki was finally going to be able to play with her sister, which is what she wanted all along.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 4. I'm really having fun writing out this story. I hope you like reading it. Read and Review!  
**


	5. Returning to the Somewhat Normal

It was nighttime. Katara and Kiki were playing together for a while now in Kiki's room. They were having the most fun they had all day. Right now they were playing space pirates. (Which is one thing I played with my little sister when we were younger. Just plain pirates and it was make believe of course.) They made a little plank on the side of the bed that Katara was currently standing on. Katara since she was being Kiki played her pirate, which of course was part jacklope. She had Kiki's antlers on her head again which were on top of her pirate hat that she wore with her pirate costume.

"So now that your crew is down, what is the poor Captain to do?" Kiki said holding a wooden sword.

"Believe me this isn't the last time you've heard of me. You and the Hyperforce may have won this round but mark my words!" Katara said acting all dramatic standing on the edge of the plank.

Outside of the room Otto and Gibson walked through the hallway.

"So your sure that you fixed the machine and that it works to it's fullest capabilities?" Gibson asked.

"Don't worry Gibson I fixed it. There should be no problems putting the girls back in their bodies." Otto said happily holding the machine.

Kiki then put the sword between Katara's arm and stomach to make it look like the sword went through her body. "Aggh! I'm dead!" Katara shouted. She then fell off the plank and landed on the floor where her head was near the door.

Right as Katara was laying on the floor the door opened and she looked up to see Gibson and Otto looking at her with a blank look on their faces. Katara started to blush and got up quickly. "Uhh, Gibson, Otto. What are you doing here?" Katara said taking the hat off and putting it behind her back.

"Well Otto fixed the machine and...Are you sure we're not interrupting anything?" Gibson asked.

"It's cool guys. We were just about done playing anyway." Kiki said jumping off her bed.

"So you two have it all worked out now?" Otto asked.

"Yep." They said at the same time.

"Okay. Well we came in to tell you that the machine is fixed." Otto said. "Put on the helmets and I'll start the process up so you can be back in your bodies."

Katara and Kiki put the helmets on their heads and Otto turned on the machine. The harmless laser zapped them and they stood still with their eyes closed. A few minutes past and then Otto turned off the machine.

"Girls, have you returned to your own bodies?" Gibson asked.

They saw Katara's body looking at her fur and her tail. "Yes!!! I'm back! Wahoo! Back in my body at last!" she cheered.

"Yeah, were back in our own bodies. I must say it's good to be back." Kiki said.

"You know this experience was kinda fun, but I have a feeling that I've forgotten something." Katara said crossing her arms while her tail scratched her head.

"There you guys are." Sprx said entering the room. "Hey Kiki, I was able to send that video to everyone in Shuggazoom."

"What video?" Kiki asked.

Katara just remembered what that one thing she forgot a few seconds ago was and started slowly started walking back toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Gibson whispered.

"You'll see in a minute."

"Man you must have hit your head or something, the jackalope ballerina act earlier. I sent the video to everyone in Shuggazoom through the Internet."

"Oh dear." Gibson said, forgetting about the ballerina thing. Katara walked back a little more.

Kiki cracked her knuckles. "You..did..what?" She slowly said, her eyes glowing.

"Uh oh." Sprx said.

"I have some advice for you bro." Otto whispered.

"What's that?"

"SPRX!!!! KATARA!!!!"

"Great Scott you two just get out of here and run for your lives!!!" Gibson shouted.

Katara and Sprx dashed out of the room. "Done and Done!" they both shouted. They were running around the whole robot with Kiki after them.

"Hey why are you running, Kat?" Sprx asked.

"It's a long story, Sparky." Katara said "But for now just keep running!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!" Kiki shouted.

"What's going on?" Chiro said running into Kiki's room. "Why is Kiki chasing Sprx and Kat?"

Otto and Gibson just looked at each other then looked at Chiro. "You don't want to know.." They both said.

* * *

**Me:** Wow, that's the first story that's I've ever completed. I'm so happy. 

**Kiki: **Well I'm still mad and embarrassed about the ballerina thing. (still chasing Sprx and Katara around the room)

**Katara and Sprx: **Somebody help us!!!

**Me:** Wish I could, but you two deserve it.

**Katara: **You traitor!!!

**Me: **Whatever, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and I hope to write more as soon as I can. Later!


End file.
